Te presento a Killua
by Kirukiruchan
Summary: Era el momento que Gon había estado esperando por tanto tiempo ¡Por fin su padre conocería a Killua! Lástima que Gin malinterpretó todo desde un comienzo. Su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas y la cita en el restaurante caro y el smoking no ayudaban. Killua x Gon, fluff.


¡Hola! Después de pensarlo bien, he decidido escribir esto -mi segundo fic yay :D- por cierto, muchas gracias por los lindos reviews que me dejaron en mi primer fic *w* así que he traído más Killua x Gon muajaja :D Es Shonen Ai, bastante suave -aunque sinceramente amo lo inocentes que pueden llegar a ser estos dos- Aun asi prometo escribir más generosamente para la otra! Debo reconocer que me ha costado situarla en un "tiempo-espacio" xD Sí han leído el manga, entenderán. Cualquier error ortográfico, perdonadme!Sin más demora, espero les guste! Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Hunter x Hunter me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de Togashi sensei.

**.**

**Te presento a Killua**

**.**

_¡Gin, tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Es algo importante, así que no puedes decir que no!_

Las palabras de Gon habían sido claras -tanto que parecían órdenes- y a Gin no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, las detestaba de hecho. Sin embar go, hubo algo en la voz de su hijo que le hizo imposible el negarse. A regañadientes y no muy convencido aceptó la petición del chico.

_Quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí._

¿Había oído bien, no es así?

Recibió la llamada del menor una mañana calurosa en que vagueaba por el mercado cerca de donde se hospedaba -donde llegó sin previo aviso pagando sumas exorbitantes de dinero como un maníatico a quienes se organizaban allí, por cierto- haciendo una que otra preparación para su viaje comprando cualquier baratija que su impulsividad característica y sin sentido le decía que sería útil. Cruzó por su mente la ilusoria idea de llevar a Gon a su aventura a cierto continente y la desechó inmediatamente con una amarga risita. Fue entonces -y hablando del Rey de Roma, se dijo- cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y el remitente le indicaba de quién se trataba sin extrañarse. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y entre trivialidad y trivialidad -como "Gin sigo sin poder liberar ni una sola gota de aura" y otras más- la conversación se desvió a un tema que Freecs padre pareciera reacio a tocar.

El menor no había profundizado más, simplemente le había demandado que se presentase allí, y que por favor se dignase a hacerlo a la hora acordada, bien vestido y de buena gana.

¿Quién se creía ese mocoso?

Miró el edificio frente a él y no pudo evitar soltar un silbidito ante el despampanante restaurante. Sin lugar a dudas era un lugar extremadamente costoso que desbordaba lujo. ¿En serio Gon lo había citado allí? Revisó el papelito con la dirección que le había enviado -por si las dudas- y berificó que estaba en el lugar correcto.

¿En qué estaría pensando ese chico?

Entró con cautela disfrazándo cada paso con seguridad, sus zapatos se hundían en la mullida alfombra roja -Es como estar pisando unos cien millones de jennys, pensó-, inmediatamente un mesero le resivió, pidió su nombre y buscó en la lista enmarcada con caoba, efectivamente, aparecía allí grabado con letras doradas y en cursiva. Tuvo que darle crédito a Gon, el muchacho debió gastarse un dineral con tan sólo hacer una reservación allí. Si bien él podía costearlo facilmente, le causaba gracia que el menor hiciese todo eso por...

_Esa persona._

Gin se quedó pensativo una vez sentado en la mesa que le habían asignado -la número seis frente a la ventana, vista privilegiada hacia la ciudad de York-, el mesero le ofreció servirse algo y él negó sin prestarle mucha atención, esperaría hasta que Gon llegase y mientras tanto se hundiría en su escurridiza imaginación.

¿La persona especial de Gon?

Tenía que ser muy especial para haberlo citado allí y practicamente obligarlo a vestir un smoking y a peinarse bien -eso sí, jamás renunciaría a su barbita mal rasurada, eso nunca-, sin contar el precio del lugar, porque claro, Gin Freecs no sería considerado ni repararía en costos, era un invitado y podía pedir lo que se le antojase -aún si con esto dejase en bancarrota a su propio hijo y tuviese que lavar los platos mientras él se largaba descaradamente como buen padre irresponsable que era-.

En fin...

_¿Una novia?_

Gin miró su reflejo en la ventana como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo. Allá afuera comenzaba a oscurecer y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a adornar el manto nocturno.

Gon con una novia...

Era algo extraño de pensar.

¿Cuántos años tenía?

Se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía y tuvo que calcularlo guíandose por la antiguedad que poseía su juego -Más o menos era un recién nacido cuando...

Oh, Gin Freecs recordaba cuántos años habían pasado desde que creó Greed Island pero no la edad de su propio hijo.

-Lo tengo. ¿Unos... amm trece?- se rascó la sien contando con los dedos algo aproblemado. Mientras hacía esto también pensaba en las posiblidades de que Gon tuviese una novia- Bueno, si quiere impresionarla es una buena forma. Debe ser una chica bastante linda para que valga la pena. También debe venir de buena familia o Gon no se molestaría. ¿O es que acaso quería impresionarme a mí invitándome a este lugar y apareciendo con una novia? ¿En verdad tiene la edad para hacer eso? ¿Cuántos años había dicho que...? ¿Eran doce o trece? ¡Maldición, Gon!

-¡Siento la demora pero no te enojes, Gin!-

Su ofuscación se esfumó al escuchar la voz del chico frente a él, estaba tan concentrado en su lucha interna que no había prestado atención a su entorno.

-Gon...-

Miró al menor vestido de smoking -y aunque su cabello seguía siendo un fenómeno antigravitacional- se notaba que había hecho un esfuerzo -en vano- por ordenarlo. Fue entonces que recordó...

-¿Gon, cuántos años tienes?-

El chico pestañeó algo sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, como siempre sus conversaciones con Gin iniciaban como si estuviesen juntos desde siempre.

-Catorce, aunque pronto cumpliré quince- respondió mientras su padre se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a asentir pensativo. Ese hombre era extraño e impredescible.

Así que si podía ser posible después de todo...

Que Gon tuviese una novia...

Y quisiera presentársela

Pero...

¿Por qué ahora?

-Ya veo... Y bueno... ¿Para qué querías verme?

-¡Oh, cierto!- Gon pareció comenzar a brillar con una sonrisa enorme- ¡Quería presentarte a Killua!

-¿Killua?- Gin abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie junto a Gon, esperaba una chica con un vestido caro o algo así. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza un par de grados para divisar una figura tras el moreno. Justo ahí, al lado del gran florero había una persona. Un chico. ¿Un chico? Espera, qué...

Si Gon quería darle una sorpresa, lo había conseguido ¡Y vaya, qué sorpresa!

-Es algo tímido y está un poco nervioso- Gon se rascó despreocupadamente la nuca mientras se volteaba hacia su compañero- Vamos, Killua- le animó para que se acercara.

-Hola- el muchacho de cabello albino y más alto que el moreno saludó reservado con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro y guardando las distancias, analizando al adulto. Gin casi pudo leer en sus ojos de azul zafiro un "¿Y por este tipo hiciste tantas cosas, Gon? Parece completamente normal". Se ofendió un poco por el sutil brillo de desdén en esos ojos astutos.

-¡Gin, él es Killua! ¡Killua, él es Gin!-

Sólo después de esa improvizada presentación -aunque Gon pareciera muy entusiasmado con la stiacuión, ajeno a la tensión en el aire-, Gin pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

_Espera... ¿esa era la persona especial que Gon quería presentarle?_

Fuese como fuese, Gon había hablado de Killua como si fuese su novia o algo como eso, jamás esperó que se tratase de un chico.

Un chico que llamaba bastante la atención por el color de su cabello y que tenía cierto porte aristocrático con ese traje, por cierto... No era para nada feo -absolutamente nada- y se notaba que tenía un futuro promotedor, en unos años más se volvería sin duda todo un rompecorazones... Quizás por eso Gon se había fijado en él.

Espera ¡¿Qué?!

A Gin pareció darle un paro cardíaco -que supo disimular con una tocesita mientras buscaba desesperadamente un vaso de agua con el rabillo de ojo- ¿Por qué no pidió algo para beber, maldición?

-Eh... hola- contestó levantándose y estrechando la mano después de quedarse callado por unos instantes mientras tenía su dramática discusión interna- U-un gusto- el apretón de manos fue tenso, Gin incluso pareció sentir unas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas al contacto con la palma del menor -¿habría sido su imaginación?- y sus ojos se encontraron, analizando -aquello crispó los nervios de Gin, se estaba molestando- aquel mocoso pareciera estar desafiándolo con la mirada, ambos lo hacían. Y Gon ni por enterado.

Killua tomó asiento y Gon hizo lo mismo a su lado, frente a ellos Gin los observaba confundido como esperando que alguien rompiese el silencio, en eso el mesero apareció con la carta.

-¡Gon, los precios de aquí son...!

-No te preocupes, Killua. Va todo por mi cuenta.

Killua miró la sonrisa de Gon y quiso reprocharle, pero la seguridad del moreno le hacía palpitar el corazón, más aun con las palabras que le siguieron.

-Esta cena es especial, porque estás tú... ¡Así que pide todo lo que quieras!

-Gon...

El cabello albino del chico contrastaba con el rojo intenso de su rostro, desvió la mirada apenado chasqueando la lengua, conciente de la escena que acaban de hacer en frente del padre de Gon. Toda la fachada misteriosa y confiada que había logrado mostrarle a Gin se había destruído por culpa de su mejor amigo.

¡Maldición!

Gin estaba igual de incómodo que Killua, y como se había prometido así mismo, no fue considerado a la hora de pedir comida. Gon se limpió una gotita de sudor que resbaló por su mejilla al calcular lo que debería pagar por culpa de su padre, no tuvo tiempo de molestarse debido a que Killua había pedido una cantidad -¡costosa cantidad!- parecida. Esos dos serían su ruina económica.

¡Pero no importaba! Se dijo, después de todo quería que su padre y su mejor amigo se conociesen y llevasen bien, y por lo visto ya tenían algo en común: pedir enormes cantidades de comida cara y lujosa a costa del joven Freecs.

-Y, am... Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo. Ya sabes... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, Killua?

Gin estaba nervioso e incómodo, quería huir de aquella situación y ni siquiera reparó en la idiota pregunta que acabab de hacer.

-Lo acabas de decir. Me llamo Killua. Killua Zoldyck.

La llegada del mesero con los platillos interrumpió la tensión en el aire y se retiró de inmediato -demasaida presión para un simple humano-. La comida se veía deliciosa. Gon y Killua comenzaron a comer sin reparo mientras Gin los observaba.

Su hijo estaba saliendo con un asesino profesional. Vaya. Las sorpresas iban de mal en peor. Agarró uno de los cuantos tenedores y comenzó a comer despacio, jugando con la salsa extraña que había de decoración alrededor del plato.

-Así que Zoldyck... Wow, tienes un apellido interesante- Eso quiere decir que eres un...

-¡Killua dejó el negocio familiar y ahora es un cazador! ¿No es así, Killua?

Gon interrumpi+o y apuntó con el tenedor al albino y luego a su padre, estaba realmente entusiasmado y hablaba y comía intercaladamente.

-Killua y yo nos conocimos en el exámen del cazador y nos llevamos bien desde el principio. Luego tuve que ir a rescatarlo a su casa porque su familia no aceptaba que él estuviese conmigo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Pasé por un montón de pruebas para poder estar con él! Al final, de todas formas volvimos a estar juntos. Desde entonces hemos pasado por un montón de aventuras y me hice más fuerte gracias a él. ¡Le debo mi vida!

-¡Gon!

A esas alturas del relato Killua estaba completamente rojo y Gin intentaba no atorarse con un trozo de comida

-¡Pero si es cierto, Killua! ¿No te lo he dicho antes? ¡Estoy realmente feliz de haberte conocido! Sin tí no estaría aquí justo ahora hablando con Gin y presentándote.

Gon hizo un puchero mientras el Zoldyck gruñía y lo ignoraba, comiendo con la cabeza gacha deseando que su amigo se callase aunque, claro, fuese imposible.

-Así que nos prometimos que viajaríamos por todo el mundo hasta encontrarte, Gin. De hecho tenía planeado que lo primero que hicera al verte sería presentarte a Killua, pero no resultó.

Hizo un mohín y Gin arqueó una ceja inquieto. El desánimo momentáneo del menor pareció desaparecer con un enorme bocado de comida.

-¿Tantas ganas tenías de que lo conociera?

Gin estaba incrédulo.

-¡Pourh shupuesfto! ¡Porfque Kirua y yo soumos...!

-¡Gon, termina de tragar antes de hablar, maldición!

Killua le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Gon tragase todo de una y se atragantara.

-Mou, Killua ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Gon lloriqueó y el albino lo miró reprobatoriamente. Gin no hacía más que observar con curiosidad. ¿Killua y yo somos...? Había dicho.

-¡Comportate con modales! ¡Vas a llamar la atención de todos!

Sin saberlo ya tenían algunas miradas curiosas observándoles. Killua chasqueó la lengua y regaló a su alrededor una hermosa mirada al puro estilo Zoldyck invitando cortesmente a que se preocuparan de sus propios asuntos, con éxito. Luego giró la mirada hacia a Gon y antes de que éste contestase algo notó que el moreno tenía una mota de salsa en la comisura de sus labios. Aquella salsa gourmet le había gustado porque era dulce y espesa -parecida a un chocolate- así que como había terminado su ración le pareció normal quitarle un poco a su amigo -después de todo los amigos se molestan, en especial si se trata de quitarse comida, por pequeña cantidad que ésta sea-. No lo pensó demasiado.

-Gon, tienes sucio ahí

-¿Eh?

El moreno vio la mano del mayor dirigiéndose hacia su rostro y limpiando sus labios de los resquisios de salsa con la yema de su dedo. Luego Killua se lo llevó a la boca y la saboreó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Dulce

Aquel momento fue sólo de los dos.

Gon entonces notó que aquello había sido el último resto de la salsa de su plato y se indignó.

-¡Killua te comiste mi salsa! ¡Eso era mío, no es justo! ¡Devuélvemela!

-Oblígame. Bleh

El albino sacó la lenguita con una expresión felina mientras Gon hacía un berrinche adorable. Los dos chicos eran ajenos al colapso que Gin estaba sufriendo en eso momento y que trataba de ocultar tomando una copa de vino.

Era oficial.

Eran novios.

¡Por Dios, si eso no era lo que hacían los novios entonces no sabía qué más podía ser!

Inmediatamente un extraño sentimiento surgió dentro de él. Algo que jamás había experimentado. Era algo así como preocupación, mezclada con inseguridad y... ¿celos? No, esa no era la definición correcta.

Era simplemente que algo en su interior le decía que debía mantener a ese chico Zoldyck vigilado entre ceja y ceja. Procurar que fuese responsable y que hiciese feliz a Gon.

¡Porque pobre de él si hacía llorar a Gon!

Espera...

¡¿Qué?!

Gin se aterró de sus propios pensamientos. Jamás se había considerado un buen padre, a penas y conocía a su hijo. Sin embargo, estaba experimentando algo parecido a la sobreprotección de un padre reacio a ver que su hija tuviese un novio.

Él difinitivamente no era un padre sobreprotector y Gon estaba lejos de ser una jovencita que pudiera ser mancillada por un irresponsable novio. Pero... ¿eso no quiere decir que Killua podía ponerle las manos encima a Gon en cualquier momento? Sí, ponerle las manos encima d_e esa forma_.

¡Maldición, no!

Esto tenía que aclararse ahora mismo, dejar bien en claro los límites que debía tener con su hijo y...

Animado por uno de sus impredecibles impulsos, Gin actuó como un padre preocupado por primera vez en su vida y, con sutileza, usó su nen para voltear un vaso sobre el joven Freecs. Gon no podía ver el nen ahora, así que sólo comprendió la situación como un accidente. Pero Killua no. Killua no era estúpido y notó claramente el truco barato del adulto. Entendió todo lo que le sucedía a Gin en tan sólo un instante y una pequeña y momentánea sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de indicarle a Gon que lo mejor sería que fuese al baño a limpiarse. El moreno se fue sin tener idea de la guerra silenciosa que acababa de desencadenar en aquella mesa tras su partida.

-Así que... ¿Qué querías decirme?

Killua apoyó los codos en la mesa haciendo un puente con sus dedos entrelazados para descansar su barbilla, divertido y expectante.

Gin se sintió algo pasmado por lo directo que se había vuelto el muchacho. Ciertamente, ahora que Gon estaba lejos, el aura de Killua había cambiado completamente.

-¿Qué tan importante es Gon para tí?

Pero Gin tenía mucha experiencia y no por nada era el mejor cazador del mundo, sabía justo cómo acorralar a su presa. Inmediatamente Killua pareció cambiar de actitud ante la pregunta y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Ya lo sabes ¿no? Estoy aquí solamente por él. Eso deberías tenerlo claro, viejo.

Gin se mordió el labio inferior con un lígero tic en el ojo izquierdo ante el calificativo.

-Eso lo sé. Pero no estoy seguro si debería confiar en ti. Gon está indefenso ahora y...

-Gon sigue siendo igual de fuerte. Y no le haré nada malo... Que él no quiera, claro.

Killua se sonrió de lado, una pequeña risita -tan pequeña pero tan significativa- le hizo dejar en claro a Gin que él lo sabía. Ese mocoso se estaba burlando de él. El Freecs se sintió frustrado.

-Escucha, si tan sólo le pones un dedo encima...

-Lo protegeré.

La seguridad en su voz hizo que Gin se callara.

-He protegido a Gon más de lo que tú los has hecho siendo que eres su padre. Tú no confías en mí y yo no confío en ti. No me vengas con eso de dártelas de padre conmigo. No necesito de tu aprobación para estar con Gon. Yo estoy con él sin que mis padres quieran, me da igual lo que ellos piensen, no es disntito contigo. Así que si es por el bien de Gon, incluso si es contra ti, el cazador más fuerte del mundo, pelearé.

La mirada asesina y fría de Killua logró que Gin dejara de respirar por un segundo. Aquello fue impresionante y emocionante de escuchar. El albino creyó que había logrado su cometido, sin embargo se sorprendió de ver el brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos del mayor, aquello lo descolocó.

-¡Muy bien, Killua!

Gin exclamó con una sonrisa enorme -la misma estúpida y radiante sonrisa de Gon-.

-¡Eres realmente genial! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Gon se fijó en ti!

-¡¿Eh?!

A Killua le explotó el sonrojo en la cara, sorprendido se echó para atrás intentado comprender el comportamiento de Gin.

¡Era un idiota! ¡Realmente lo era!

Mientras Gin exclamaba un sin número de cumplidos avivados y compulsivos -"eres un chico fuerte", "sin duda me gustaría luchar contigo alguna vez", "me has convencido", "tú si que das escalofríos cuando vas en serio"- Killua suspiró intentando calmar su respiración.

-De tal palo, tal astilla.

Comentó resignado al tiempo que Gon llegaba del baño y sonreía al ver como su padre hablaba entusiasmado cosas que jamás llegó a comprender. Aun así estaba feliz de ver que él y Killua se llevasen bien.

El ambiente pareció alivianarse de ahí en adelante, Gin estaba más conversador y parecía disfrutar de las anécdotas relatadas por Gon - todas referentes a Killua- también le habló de Alluka y de como luego de meses con su hermanita Killua había regresado a buscarlo. Mientras escuchaba la vergonzosa conversación sobre su persona, el albino se dedicaba a comer su postre: una colosal copa de helado recubierta con chocolate. Esperaba que el chocolate lograra relajarlo un poco.

La cena fue amena, Gin notó la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de marcharse. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer -como planear una suicida excursión, de la cual esperaba que Gon no se enterase o temía tener al chico tras él acosándolo para que lo llevase, por cierto- y entonces anunció que se debía ir. Gon pagó todo -con cierto dolor en el estómago luego de ver el precio astronómico de la cuenta-, pero sin arrepentirse de nada.

Una vez en la salida Gon se paró frente a Gin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Killua se mantuvo a unos pasos de allí con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Gracias por haber venido, Gin!

-Uh... No es nada

El mayor se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada con incomodidad.

¿Qué se le iba hacer? No había sido tan malo.

-Sólo preocúpate por encontrar una forma de sobrevivir, se te hará difícil ser un cazador sin usar nen.

Se preguntó entonces si había algo en el mundo que pudiese ayudar a Gon. ¿Quizás en aquel continente existiese algo capáz de hacerlo? Fue una idea vaga que cruzó por su mente antes de avergonzarse por estar preocupado por el chico.

-¡Claro, Gin! ¡Killua me ayudará!

-Eso está bien, supongo.

_¿Lo estaba, cierto?_

-¡Adiós, Gin!

-Adiós. Oye...

-¿Sí?

-N-nada. No es nada.

Estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez. Definitivamente no iba a decirle nada Gon sobre su próximo objetivo, no podía. Si exponía a Gon a tal peligro, Killua se enfadaría mucho con él. La sola idea le hizo gracia, demasiada. Tendría que considerarlo, sonaba muy divertido en verdad. Algo le decía que de todas formas tendría que suceder, así que no sería su culpa. ¡Ja, Gin, eres un genio!

-Bueno, entonces ¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós, Gon.

El joven moreno se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y comenzó a echar a caminar. Killua, en cambio, se acercó al adulto con una pequeña sonrisita mientras jugueteaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No te preocupes. No le pondré las manos encima... _Por ahora_. Después de todo, no le haces "esas cosas" a tu mejor amigo. Aunque ahora que tengo tu aprobación, eso puede cambiar, _otou san._

Gin quedó pasmado, boquiabierto para ser exactos. Killua se dio la vuelta, triunfador. Se despidió con un ademán de mano y se marchó tranquilamente hasta alcanzar a Gon.

Oh, molestar a Gin era algo completamente satisfactorio.

-Ja nee.

¿Eso quiere decir que jamás fueron novios?

¿Mejores amigos?

¿Pero acaso Killua no le acababa de insinuar que sí quería _algo más que una amistad_ con su hijo?

Ese mocoso le había puesto una trampa. Lo supo todo desde el principio.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

¡Con Gin Freecs no se juega!

Y ya tenía en mente una forma de vengarse, pero por ahora, tenía cosas más urgentes que atender. Dio la media vuelta y se marchó corriendo. De seguro lo regañarían por llegar tan tarde. Y ciertamente no tenía ganas de verle la cara a esa rata de Pariston.

-Oye, Killua ¿de qué hablabas con Gin?

-Nada en especial.

El Zoldyck caminaba con los brazos en su nuca sin percatarse del tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del menor. Había olvidado por completo que Gon -el salvaje niño con complejo de perro- tenía unos oídos inhumanamente agudos. Tan agudos como para estar enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Dime, Killua

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué clases de cosas no le puedes hacer a tu mejor amigo? -¡G-Gon!

Killua bajó las manos de su nuca adoptando una postura tensa y alterada, totalmente avergonzado.

¡Había sido atrapado en su propio juego!

¿Qué haría ahora?

¡Esto era karma!

-G-Gon...

-Porque yo quiero hacerlas contigo... Quiero hacer cosas como ésta.

El menor llevó suavemente su mano hacia la del otro, rozando tímidamente con los dedos hasta que el agarre fue tomando confianza, como un perrito en busca de atención.

-¿No puedo hacer esto porque somos amigos, Killua?

La expresión de tristeza mezclada con ilusión y timidez flecharon al mayor.

-N-no seas tonto. Claro que puedes...

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Sólo vámonos al hotel, idiota.

El rostro de Gon se iluminó y Killua bajó la miarada avergonzado. Siguieron caminando por la calle, entre las luces nocturnas de la Ciudad de York, tomados de la mano y con algo que cada vez iba creciendo más y más entre los dos -algo cálido y vaporoso- sin que su inocencia les permitiera darse cuenta de lo que les estaba sucediendo. Tal vez Killua tenía una tenue sospecha de ellos, quién sabe.

-Así que él es tu persona especial, Gon.

Gin cerró los ojos pensativo con los brazos cruzados observando desde un tejado, su curiosidad terminaría por meterlo en problemas como siempre.

-¡Ahora sí que me voy!

Exclamó huyendo, decidido a irse de verdad esta vez.

-¿Uh? ¿Escuchaste algo, Killua?

-Sí. Era tu padre. Ahora me tiene vigilado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

-No tengo idea.

Habían cosas que sólo Gin y Killua podían saber, después de todo la rivalidad de suegro y yerno había nacido entre ellos de manera natural desde la primer instante en que se vieron. Pero s_hhh_, Gon no puede saber nada de eso.

**.**

**¡Terminé! Me ha costado realmente sacar esta idea loca a la luz, porque realmente es una locura xD aún no sé bien que acabo de escribir jajaja**

**Ensayé imaginándome un montón de formas de cómo Gin y Killua se conocerían, de cómo se llevarían entre ellos -si bien o mal- y al final esto resultó. Sinceramente no sé si me ha salido muy OcC, pero me gusta la idea de Killua y Gin como rivales yerno vs suegro, lo sé, estoy mal XD Gin me gusta mucho, es tan idiota que enamora, y aunque es un dolor de cabeza escribirlo, vale la pena. Pienso que Gin y Killua tienen cosas en común -aparentan seguridad pero son bastante tímidos, o al menos eso creo yo O.o- y es por eso que la lógica dice que Gon ama a Killua(?)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este loco fic mío xD**

**Pensaba hacerle una secuela XD Sólo puedo decir que se llamará "Les presento a Gon", lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación jejej**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Nos leemos en otro fic, adiós!**


End file.
